Lost Souls
by TaintedGemini
Summary: Spn and Charmed Crossover Au charmed set in changed S3 Spn future Slash Dean/Chris Lilith enlists the help of the demon of Fear Barbas to distract the brothers from breaking the contract. Full summary and warnings in side
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lost Souls

Author: Tainted Gemini

Fandom: Supernatural and Charmed Crossover

Pairings: Dean x Chris possible Sam x oc and one-sided Wyatt x Chris

Warnings: spoilers for both series, slash, probably violence and mentions of incest and non-consent (nothing too graphic) not betaed anyone want to offer their services?

Summary: Something is after Dean and time is running out on his contract. Chris has changed the future but as memories of the alterative time line return to him can he deal with all that happened. When theses two men meet can they help each other with their greatest fears before they destroy them.

' ' Signifies their thoughts

Please r&r constructive criticism welcome flamers are not.

Prologue

Police Station San Francisco

She was ancient. She was the embodiment of Evil. She was incredible pissed off. How dare Azazel! That idiot! How could he give away such power to a mortal? Give such power to a hunter! That made it even worse. Now he was dead which was more than okay with her. He had been standing in her way anyway. Thinking he could rule the World. Wrong! That was her privilege. It was her right. The World was hers for the taking.

The only problem was one Sam Winchester. The Mortal with all that borrowed Power. Her lips turned up in a smirk. He would not be much of a problem soon. Without his brother Sam would break. Time was nearly up for Dean. Soon his contract would be called into affect. Dean would make a fine demon. All that anger and bitterness could be used to mould him into a useful minion. They made things all too easy really. All that self-sacrificing they do for each other. It was sickening really. All she needed to do now was keep them distracted until the time was up.

"Lilith I presume!"

Arrogance filled the voice of the unassuming looking man standing behind the powerful Demon.

'Good right on time.'

Her smirk widened.

"Barbas I presume?" She said acknowledging the other demons presence.

The man was not a man at all but a Demon, he seemed quite amused but kept his distance.

'He really thinks the distance will save him? If I really did want him dead, then distance wouldn't matter.'

"Oh my how the mighty have fallen! Asking a demon of my kind for help! My kind! Which I have heard, on more than one occasion your very own kind calls, an inferior specimen of Demon!" His voice was smug.

It made Lilith's amusement to vanish, immediately.

"You are a lesser Demon!" She cried with contempt.

Barbas flinched slightly and backed back slightly at the venom in her voice. She seemed to regain herself and continued.

"I have better things to be doing. I only need you to use your little tricks to keep them busy."

The ice in her voice would have a lesser Demon running away but not Barbas.

"Of Course as you wish my dear Lilith! I'll keep the Winchesters happy and in return you'll rid me of the annoyance that is the Halliwell family."

He was trying to read the other demons intentions, he was finding it hard to do but he could tell he had her on his side for now. In the future, that was uncertain but he had his tricks, he was not worried.

"That is right." She nodded.

She was agreeing for now but he knew that it wasn't a guarantee.

"How should I go about it, arranging for them to, to come looking for me?" he asked.

"Leave that to me."

She turned towards the wall as she said this. A message appeared on the wall the red lettering resembled blood. It read

'To the Winchesters: with love'.

"You should leave!"

It was an order and Barbas did as he was commanded but he looked around the Police Station at all the frightened inhabitants as he did so. Relishing the fear he felt, drinking it in.

"I do so love the smell of fear!"

Sensing what was to come he wisely choose to leave. Walking as fast as he could without seeming rushed he exited the building. Just as he reached a safe distance the light started to surround the building. The building blew shattering the early morning peace and sends the few pedestrians in the surrounding area into shock.

"I do so love the smell of fear!" Barbas repeated to himself.

Revelling in the chaos and fear around him, he didn't notice the black smoke that emerged from the building and entered into a woman standing behind him.

"If you fail me, it will be your fear that you will smell!"

He heard the threat in her voice as loud and clear as he heard her steps as she walked away.

"I will not fail you." He swore.

Barbas knew he could not fail, it would mean his death and he did not dare turn around; he stood there until he could not sense her presence anymore before making his way into the shadows too.

Hal's Restaurant, On the Highway, 400 miles from San Francisco

"Look at this Dean!"

Sam turned his laptop to face Dean who sat on opposite side of the table. They were sitting in a booth in the restaurant they'd stopped at for a bite to eat and a rest from the road. The older hunter looked at his brother's anxious face and frowned before putting down his fork and turning his attention to the article his brother had been reading.

"A police station blew up? That sucks but what has that got to do with us?" Dean asked after reading the first paragraph.

"Read on." Sam urged.

With a sigh the older continued reading. The younger watched him anxiously when he saw his eyes widened he knew he'd come to the part that had send a shiver down his own spine.

"To the Winchesters: with Love? Sure sounds like a message to us. One very sick message intended for us." The younger said nervously.

Dean said nothing seeming to be lost in his own thoughts. Sam stared at him feeling frustrated at Deans lack of response. He let his frustration win out and said.

"It could be Lilith! This could be exactly what we've been looking for."

His brother's words brought Dean out of his head but instead of being excited he looked angry. He angrily shook his head.

"It could be her? It could be a trap! We're not going to take that risk Sammy!"

"We have to Dean! We are running out of time here. We have no other choice!"

The older hunter glared at him but he held his ground. This was too important to just let it go. Dean sat forward in his seat looking his brother in the eye.

"I am not going to risk losing you!" he hissed.

Sam's expression darkened at this his anger rising.

"You are not going to risk losing me? So I'm just meant to sit back and let you die because you don't want to lose me. You are all I have too Dean, I can't lose you either. We are going!"

He started to rise with that declaration. Dean stayed in his seat he wasn't about to give in that easily. He was not done arguing yet.

"No Sammy this has to be trap!"

"Probably is Dean but it's all we have to go on. We have to go!"

Sam was pleading with his brother now, he was desperate. He leaned over the table gripping his brother's shoulder firmly.

"No!" the older said firmly.

Dean shook him off, he was being stubborn but yet he could feel himself giving into his brother's way of thinking.

"If we don't go what's to say Lilith won't blow up another building? Do you really want that on your conscience?"

The younger hunter was changing tactics now; he knew his Brother was wavering slightly. Dean would not answer stuck between being unwilling to risk his brother's life and being unwilling to risk innocent lives. A determined expression came over Sam's face as he stood up straight and without a word headed to the exit. Dean watched him go before rousing himself out of his stupor. Cursing he rummage in his pocket for his wallet he threw some bills down on the table before following after his brother.

Sam waited outside standing in front of the driver's side of the Impala a blank look on his handsome face.

"We are going!" he said again, firmly.

His voice left no room for arguments.

Dean cursed again before nodding his head in defeat. He was in no way happy about this but he knew Sam wouldn't give in and he wouldn't put it past his brother to wait until he was asleep and take off there on his own anyway. Satisfied the younger of the brothers made to get into to the driver's seat. Only to be stopped by the older one,

"What do you think you are doing? If I have to go on this suicide mission I am sure as hell not letting you drive. Other side Bitch!"

"Whatever you say Jerk!" Sam shot back.

Despite his words Sam smirked as he made his way to the passenger side as he knew Dean wasn't going to hold it against him.

"My car: my rules. Now where too?" the older asked

He watched as Sam pulled out the map.

"San Francisco is four hundred miles straight on from here."

Sighing Dean started the car,

"We're headed into a trap." He said pointedly.

It was a he statement; he knew his brother knew that. He backed out and drove out of the car park heading in the direction Sam had given him.

"I know Dean."

They said no more for the rest of the journey lost in their own hopes and worries.


	2. Chapter 2

See Prologue for Warnings and summary.

Please r&r constructive criticism welcome flamers are not.

Chapter One

A burnt out Police Station, San Francisco City

Chris Halliwell carefully made his way past the police officers guarding what was left of the bombed out Station. He'd orbed in which had not been exactly his best move as he had nearly been caught doing so. The half-witch was an intelligent and quite cunning guy and he was more than capable of looking after himself. However at the moment Chris was not himself, he'd been distracted for the last month and then three days ago this had happened.

He was worried. His brother Wyatt had recently joined the Police Force and if someone or something was targeting Police Stations then he had to stop it. He knew Wyatt could take care of himself but it was still his job to protect him. That's why he'd come here looking for any clues that hadn't been mentioned in the Newspapers. He had tried before but there had been too many Officers around so he had waited until things had died down.

He looked around for clues but after only ten minutes he could tell he was not going to have luck. It looked like it had been done by humans but something was telling him it had been supernatural in nature. He was getting evil vibes from the room something evil had definitely been here and it was making him shiver and it was making him worry even more. He wasn't looking forward to meeting this evil whatever it was. Something caught his attention it was faded writing on one of the walls. It looked like it had been written in blood.

He had read about this in a Newspaper; some overzealous News Reporter had made it past the Police. Chris himself was studying to be a Journalist and if he spent more time at the University than he did demon hunting he might actually succeed in becoming one. Problem was he wasn't sure he really wanted to he'd chosen it more for a way to keep up with all weird advents. He was more than obsessed with Demon hunting.

"To the Winchesters with Love, " he read in a whispered voice, he frowned, "Who are the Winchesters, and why those that name sound familiar?"

A noise snapped him out of his thoughts and he quickly hid himself behind what was left of a desk. Two Cops walked into the room he recognized one of them. He worked with his brother. The unknown Cop was saying something as they stopped uncomfortable close to his hiding place.

"Did you hear what that crackpot said?"

Wyatt's friend, Jake something or other Chris remembered, laughed and nodded his head.

"Yeah she actually thinks she was processed by some Demon something about black smoke entering her." He replied.

They were both laughing then, the unknown Cop rolled his eyes.

"This always happens with things like this," he said shaking his head in disgust, "next thing it will be Aliens."

Jake nodded his head in agreement. In his hiding place Chris had to silently agreed, this sort of thing did bring out all sorts of crazy or just plain bored people. It wasn't just the Police they made life difficult for; Chris and the rest of his Family had been given the run around more than once. Unlike the Police thought Chris knew better than to dismiss them so casually. Quite option they were right. The unknown Cop apparently wasn't finished.

"Listen I heard some of the others talking apparently they have a lead on these Winchester guys," he said lowering his voice.

Chris strained to hear what he was saying.

"Two brothers apparently they are wanted in several states for Murder, Robbery and get this Grave Robbery!"

Chris smiled.

'_Bingo_' he thought to himself with satisfaction.

Whatever his parents might say, ears dropping could be very helpful, satisfied he orbed out.

Phoebe Halliwell's Office, the Bay Mirror

"Aunt Phoebe? Can I talk to you?"

Chris didn't wait for an answer opening the door to his aunt's office and walking in. Phoebe Halliwell the new editor -in- chief looked up to from her Laptop and smiled at her Nephew.

"Of course you can honey!" his Aunt greeted.

She smiled at him brightly, showing how happy she was to see him. She had not seen her nephew in weeks he .was always out when she visited her sister. Demon hunting she presumed. He had changed his whole reality but Chris himself had not changed at all. Despite the fact he had had a much happier childhood this time around. She supposed he was just naturally neurotic. He got straight to the point asking,

"Do you know anything about the attack on the Police Station down town?"

He closed the door behind him and walking fully into the room. He did not bother taking a seat he wouldn't be staying long.

"Nothing more than what was in the newspapers."

She was being honest. She was also trying to read Chris's emotions and coming up with nothing. That stupid empath blocking potion he had taken always stopped her from using her powers on him.

'_Why did Chris have to take it and at such a young age as well? Why would a thirteen year old need such privacy? Okay so there are many reasons why a boy of that age would need privacy. It was not any of those though, I'm sure of that, but he's not going to tell me anytime soon.' _she though sourly.

Neurotic to the last her Nephew was, but she loved him dearly. She could not use her empathy powers on him, but she could use her powers as an Aunt and she knew what all this was really about.

"Honey I know you're worried but I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," She assured him, "It was just some sick people who want to scare people, besides Wyatt can take care of himself."

Chris ignored her, he was good at that. Instead he asked,

"Do you know anything about Demons that can turn themselves into smoke; and possess people?"

Phoebe sighed in frustration he would never change.

"No Chris I have not. Look honey, if it has anything to do with Demons, then your Mother and I, and you Aunt Paige when she can spare the time, that is, will deal with it." She said in a voice that left no room for arguments, before adding quickly, "Besides as I said before Wyatt is a big boy. He can take care of himself."

Chris glared at her in annoyance.

"Does the name Winchester mean anything to you?" he was not giving up.

"Chris I can't say that name rings any bells, but like I said before; there is really not anything for you to worry about." She repeated herself rubbing at her temples, "Relax for once in your life, and why you are at it you can work on that lack of a social life." She smiled at the young man, "You are a young, good looking, and intelligent guy, who is also very respectful towards women. Do you know how many girls would kill to find a guy like you? Or guys if that is what you are into, I am sure they would kill to be with a guy like you too."

Her tone was teasing but she had her suspicions about her nephew's sexuality, but unless he was going to admit it to her, she wasn't going to say anything more on the subject. Chris blushed furiously making the older women grin widely, he was too cute sometimes. He glared at her, willing his face to go back to normal.

"That is none of your business Aunt Phoebe!" he said defensively, folding in his arms.

Phoebe laughed at him. Getting to her feet she walked over to him.

"You are too easy sometimes, and just so cute."

Chris sighed as his aunt wrapped her arms around him, but he hugged her back, and he stayed there longer than usual, l needing the comfort.

"Is something wrong Chris?"

Chris pulled back looking angry at her softly voice question.

"I am fine, everything is fine!" He lied.

Phoebe did not believe his answer for a second. She tried to get through to him once more.

"It's just that you seem off lately, and your Mother is worried. You know you can tell me anything right, honey?"

"There's nothing to tell!"

He said it with such firmness; that she knew she wasn't going to get anything out of him. It was even clearer when he continued with a quick change of subject.

"I have to go anyway. Paige should be on a break now and I need to look in the library in Magic School."

Phoebe groaned in frustration but gave him a small smile anyway.

"You are going to make a great reporter someday." She told him honestly.

There was pride in her voice when she said it. She had been so happy. when Chris had decided to follow in her footsteps even if his reasons were not the greatest. He would be good at it she was sure, and at least it would be a break from Demon hunting. Well a break from the actual fighting anyway, he would more than likely use his future job, to find as many demons as possible. Chris gave her a smile in return.

"Thanks." He said

He orbed out straight after, saying it, without even saying goodbye.

"Chris you can't just orb out after walking into my office people will notice" his aunt called after him.

She knew it was useless; he was good at ignoring her calls.

"He will never change." She said despairingly.

Her words echoed slightly in the silent room. Promising herself she would have a talk with her sister about her wayward son. Taking her seat again she returned to her work.

The Library, Magic School

Paige entered the Library annoyed that she had to leave her lunch early, but happy to be seeing her Nephew. It had been awhile, he always seemed to be busy. Demon hunting would be her guess. He really was too neurotic for his own good. She was not surprised to find the young man in question rummaging through the Library's vast collection of books, yet again.

"What are you doing here Chris?"

The Headmistress looked at her nephew expecting an answer, even though she already knew the answer.

"Did you know there was a whole different race of Demons that have no body of their own and possess people to stay in this World?" he asked instead.

He didn't bothered turning around. Paige stared at him for a second before specking.

"What? Show me!"

Chris complied with her order, handing her book from the table he had placed several books on.

"This is all I could find. One lousy paragraph so much for the best collection of books on the Magical World!" he complained.

He scowled at the books as if that would magically make them multiply. In his defence it was a magic school. maybe it would. After reading the paragraph, Paige looked up at Chris an unsettled expression on her face. She anxiously voiced her worry.

"Why were you looking this up?"

"I was at the Police Station that was bombed."

He dropped his gaze at his admittance. His Aunt gave him a look, which he of course ignored.

"I overheard two cops talking about a women claiming that she had been possessed by a Demon made up of black smoke so I thought I'd check it out." He continued.

He looked at his aunt anxiously, to see her reaction. Paige looked lost in her own little World.

"I think we have a problem." He finished.

His softly spoken words made his aunt laugh bitterly. She groaned loudly.

"When don't we have a problem Chris?"

"Have you ever heard the name Winchester?"

Paige searched her memory but came up with nothing.

"Sorry Chris can't say I have. Why do you ask? Something else you overheard?"

Her tone spoke of her disapproval. Chris identified her tone as one reserved for him, her best I really do not approve of your risk taking tone. Chris rolled his eyes.

'_Hypocrite' _he thought somewhat bitterly.

She was a hypocrite; she took risks all the time. He ignored the look she gave him and continued.

"Yeah apparently they found out about two brothers named Winchester who are wanted for murder, robbery and apparently grave robbery. You read about the message on the wall right?" He asked.

Paige nodded mulling it over in her own head before shaking her head.

"I do not know Chris it sounds like it just your run of the mill terrorist attack."

"I don't think so." her nephew argued, "I was getting bad vibes from that place. I mean really evil vibes!"

He shivered slightly at the memory of the creeping sensation that had run up his spine. He felt slightly queasy at the memory. Paige looked at him sadly.

"Places can feel like that from the evil that people do too." she reminded him.

Chris shook his head. He did not need her to remind him of that fact. He had seen what people were capable of first hand. and he knew the difference. A person had not done this, he was sure of it. He looked his aunt in the eye, silently pleading with her to believe him. She shuffled on her feet slightly. He inwardly smiled, because he knew she was starting to waver. He tried a new tactic, to give that final little push.

"I know Aunt Paige but it didn't feel like that. Maybe it could be humans, humans that were messing with black magic. Maybe they called on one of these Demons, and it went wrong like it usually does."

Paige was reluctant to agree but he had a point.

"Maybe, it's possible I suppose." She admitted grudgingly.

Satisfied that she was seeing things his way, his brain automatically started to concentrate on what he needed to do next.

"I'll ask Dad maybe he'll know more about these Demons and maybe the Winchester too." Chris muttered.

Paige could tell he was saying more to himself than to her. She gave him a soft smile both fond and amused.

"You do that and let me know, okay Honey?"

He nodded in answer getting ready to orb.

"Wait a minute." She said stopping him from leaving.

He looked at her expectantly surprised at the pleading tone.

"Promise me one more thing?" she asked, "Get some rest you look wreaked."

She had noticed his pale face he looked beyond exhausted. He nodded again feeling impatient but when Paige glared at him he agreed.

"I promise to get some rest!" he agreed.

He would too, as long as it did not get in his way. Paige seeming satisfied readied herself to leave.

"I have to go to class now." She said rather forlornly.

Chris smiled at the slightly tense sounding words. He knew what that tone meant.

"Advanced?" He asked trying to sound innocent.

His aunt didn't buy it but she nodded in reply, his smile turned into a smirk.

"Good Luck then."

His teasing made Paige go on the defensive.

"I do not need luck. I've been teaching magic for years," She said reminded him, "It's just a new year; a new group just having some teething problems is all."

Chris smirked.

"Whatever you say Aunt Paige, I'll let you know what Dad says."

He orbed the minute the words left his mouth. Paige rolled her eyes at his abrupt exit.

"Just having a few little teething problems at the moment; that's all." she muttered to herself.

She did not leave straight away, taking a moment to prepare. Steeling herself she repeated the words again to herself, a mantra to help her through what was to come, before she headed to her next class.

Halliwell Manor

"Dad, Are you home?"

Chris looked around for his father. He was just after orbing into the hall of the Manor. He was about to call again when he heard his father's voice.

"In here Chris." The reply came.

His voice was coming from the observatory. Entering the room he was surprised to find not only his Parents but also his Brother and Sister.

"Hey there, Peanut!" his mother greeted him, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey Mom" he replied.

He hugged her back he smiled at his father over her shoulder.

"Hi Dad" He greeted the older man.

His father gave him a large smile.

"Son it's good to see you."

"It's been awhile." Piper pointed out.

His mother looked at him accusingly but also sadly. Her youngest son blinked. He realized she was right.

_'It has been' _he thought guiltily.

He had not seen his parents or his siblings in three weeks. Truth was if he did not need to ask his father about the unknown type of Demon, he probably would not have seen them for even longer. He hugged his Mother tighter and apologized.

"I'm sorry Mom.""

"You live here but you are never around. Is something wrong Honey?"

Worry lining her pretty face. Chris felt guilty for making her worry but he could not tell her the real reason he was not around much. It would only hurt her so he lied and in a firm voice.

"I've just been busy. Nothing's wrong really Mom." He told her firmly.

It occurred to him sometimes in quite moments, that he could lie, and lie convincingly a little too well. All the same; he could tell by the look on their faces, that neither of his parents was happy with his answer. He let go of his Mom turning his attention to his siblings.

"Hi Wyatt," he said nodding at first his brother, then his sister, "hi Melinda."

At his greeting, his sister came over to give him a hug. The nineteen year old was a lot like their mother; in looks and temper, and like Chris she still lived in the Manor. Both siblings were reluctant to leave their parents alone to protect the Book of Shadows. Their home seemed to attract Demons like flies. Wyatt on the other hand had left home rather suddenly about a month ago. Chris did not know at the time why, but he had been kind of relived when he had moved out. He felt uncomfortable around Wyatt lately, and sharing a room with him would be too much.

2I have to go but you listen up!" his sister told him, "You better not up and disappear on us for another three weeks. If you do I will hunt your sorry ass down."

Despite her slight frame, her older brother knew to take her seriously, she meant it, and he knew she was powerful enough to do it. He mentally noted to make sure to check in with her at least once a week. He could not risk her showing up in the middle of a dangerous fight even if she was strong. She was his little sister after all; it was his job to protect her.

"I Promise." He assured her.

He crossed his heart and she gave him a grin and nodded in satisfaction. Saying her goodbyes she left the room. Wyatt had not said anything yet, he seemed to be studying his younger brother hard. Chris feeling uncomfortable turned to his father instead. He could not help it, his brother made him nervous. He loved him really he did, but he just could not be around him at the moment. His father looked at him expectantly.

"Dad do you know anything about a race of Demons that has no body of their own? That appears as black smoke and can possess humans?" he asked.

Leo eyes had widened slightly and he looked uncomfortable both Chris and Piper watched him closely identical frowns on their faces. Leo sighed and began his explanation.

"Yes I have they are the humans who have lost or sold their souls." He informed them, "They are sent to hell, not the underworld that we deal with another dimension known as hell. They are tortured there for hundreds of years… and eventually they forget what it is to be human and become Demons." He paused to let the information sink in, before continuing, " They can get out through portals, Hell Gates and when they do they appear as black smoke, and as you said they possess people. Some are very old and very powerful and somewhere never people, but fallen Angels they are the strongest."

Piper's frown deepened, she was annoyed she had not been told of this before, it sounded like something she had been told about, well before this. Especially, when her son has come asking questions about it. She tried to catch her husband eye.

"How come I've never heard of these Demons?" she asked dangerously.

"They don't attack Witches they only prey on people, and the Elders felt that there was no need for you to know."

He would not look her in the eyes; he knew she would be angry. She was angry and getting angrier.

"So that makes it alright?"

It annoyed her that even after all these years he still defended them. Leo took a deep breath and tried again.

"There are hunters, humans that hunt theses demons. They are not exactly friendly towards anything supernatural." he explained, "So the Elders felt it would be dangerous for you and your sisters to get involved with them. They deal with their demons we deal with ours."

The ex-elder felt that the Elders decision had been reasonable. Piper did not, and neither did Chris.

"Normal Humans," his son asked incredulously, "humans without any powers that are hunting demons? Innocents who are hunting Demons? How could you not tell us Dad?"

Chris's temper was rising, Leo held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"These Hunters do a good job besides we have enough on our plate." He reasoned.

Chris was feeling irrationally like he had been betrayed. Picturing the mess that had been the Police Station he decided to inform his father of why, exactly they could have used that knowledge before now.

"Well Dad; one of those demons blew up that police station down town so I think that makes it our problem."

Leo's eyes widened slightly at that, and he opened his mouth to speck. But Wyatt came up behind his brother laying a hand on the younger man's shoulder, Chris tensed slightly.

"I know you are worried about me. but if I come across this demon I can take care of it."

Wyatt's assurance only caused Chris to feel more agitated and he shook off his brother's hand angrily.

"You can't handle everything on your own Wyatt."

Wyatt's eyes darkened and he glared at his brother.

"Neither can you!" the older one retorted.

Chris was feeling uneasy at his brother's gaze on him, but he stood his ground. Their Mother stepped in between them, her gaze looking from one to the other.

"Boys what's with you two lately?" she asked confused.

Wyatt looked away, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"Ask Chris he's the one that's been acting weird."

The younger one just glared. His Mother put a hand on his cheek.

"Chris?" she prodded.

He leaned into the touch slightly.

"Nothing Mom I'm just tired." He groaned.

It was a half-truth he was exhausted but that wasn't what was wrong with him. Leo came to stand beside him placing a hand gently on his son's shoulder. He looked at him with concern.

"Then get some sleep son." He suggested kindly.

Chris nodded in agreement giving them a half smile he left the room. He could hear them talking in low concerned voices as he made his way to his room. He quickened his pace not wanting to hear what they were saying.

Chris's Bedroom

Once in the room Chris found his body was shaking, and his eyes stung, he rubbed at them angrily. He would not cry he, would never cry. Sitting on his bed he stared into space lost in his own little world. Wyatt was right, he was not himself, but he could not tell them why. It would open old wounds for his parents, and it would destroy Wyatt. He could not do that to them, he loved them too much. He just would have to deal with it alone. He had always had memories of the alternative time line, the one in which Wyatt had turned Evil, and he had gone back in time to save him, and he had changed reality in the process. His memories had been there, but they had been considerably blurred and mixed up. Then about a month back they had become scarily clear.

He remembered so much more now, and god it scared him so much. He could not go through that again, he just couldn't. So much so that he had started to avoid Wyatt as much as possible, and at the same time trying to destroy any possible threat to his brother. He loved Wyatt, and he knew it was not this Wyatt, not his brother, that had hurt him. He could not lose him, but he could not be near him either without remembering. He would have to destroy ever possible threat out there, and then he could rest. Then he could trust his brother again. So every Evil bastard out there better pray they do not cross his path. He curled up on his bed again he was really was very tired.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Lost Souls

Author: Tainted Gemini

Fandom: Supernatural and Charmed Crossover

Pairings: Dean x Chris possible Sam x oc and one-sided Wyatt x Chris

Warnings: spoilers for both series, slash, probably violence and mentions of incest and non-consent (nothing too graphic) not betaed anyone want to offer their services?

Summary: Something is after Dean and time is running out on his contract. Chris has changed the future but as memories of the alterative time line return to him can he deal with all that happened. When theses two men meet can they help each other with their greatest fears before they destroy them.

' 'Signifies their thoughts

Please r&r constructive criticism welcome flamers are not.

Chapter Two

"Sam this really isn't getting us anywhere."Dean groaned. They'd been in San Francisco for two days now and they'd come up with nothing so far. They where currently searching the alley ways near the bombed out Police station. They had managed to get in using false ID's but other than the loving message on the wall they found out nothing more. None of the Witnesses had any helpful information. It looked did look like it was Lilith alright. Same as the blast that had killed all those people they thought they had saved. They had no proof but Dean was sure of it. That didn't mean he wanted to be there. He still thought it was a trap but his brother was being stubborn.

"Give it some more time Dean. It's our only been two days."Sam pleaded. Dean sighed in exasperation his brother refused to give up. This little detour was nothing but a waste of time. It was getting in the way of his plan to waist as many evil bastards as he could before his time was up. Dean opened his mouth to reply but something stopped him dead. Sam watched in confusion as his brother's eyes widened in fear. He seemed to be staring at something behind him but when Sam turned and looked he couldn't see anything. "What is it Dean "he asked worriedly as he turned back.

Dean appeared to be backing away. Fear had completely taken over his face now. "Hell hounds. "He whispered hoarsely. Unable to take his eyes off the snarling beasts with the glowing eyes he continued backing away. "No! It's not time yet. We should have more time."Sam yelled. Panicking he couldn't seem to think. "They are coming "Dean shouted. The black dogs were advancing quickly they let out a blood curling howl. "Run!"Sam screamed. Dean fled the hounds close behind with Sam following behind them. The figure in the shadows smiled coldly. "This is too easy "he laughed.

_Fear, so much fear. Blood red eyes of a beast and green eyes of a man running for his life. He was calling for help. He needed his help. He must help him. He needed him!_ Chris woke with a start. 'Was that a dream or a memory or something else?' wondered Chris as he got out the bed. His body protested but he couldn't rest after that. Heading into the bathroom he washed his hoping it would wake him up enough to make since of his dream. He tried to gather the together the pieces of the puzzle that was his dream. Putting the confusing images into some semblance of order he searched through them for some sort of clue. He didn't know the guy of that he was sure. He looked kind of memorable.

The dogs he did recognized he seen them in many books but never seen them in reality. Only those who have sold their souls saw them he had read once. He hadn't been sure they even existed but what he'd found out today and his dream he was now certain they existed. 'Does this have anything to do with the attack on the Police Station?' he wondered. He had a feeling it did. It was possible that it had been a dream or rather a nightmare brought on by the stress and the new knowledge he'd received. His gut feeling told him it wasn't and his gut feelings were usually right. He racked his brain for any more clues anything that would lead to the location specifically.

A street sign or a familiar building anything that would help. Searching through his vision which he'd come to realise it was again and again. His eyes widened suddenly. He'd been there it was an alley way near the Police Station. He promptly orbed.

Dean was running for his life. He was running for his very soul. His body was beyond exhausted; he was running on sheer adrenaline at this point. He wasn't sure how long he'd been running but it felt like hours but he wouldn't stop for anything. How could he? He knew if he stopped that was it, it would be over. The hell hounds showed no sign of tiring. They never would and they would not stop until he was dead. Their whole existence was to hunt down was to hunt down people who had sold their souls. People like Dean, who had sold their souls for their hearts desire. In Dean's case his brother's life back and he wouldn't change that. Sammy was more important to him than his own life. If it was possible for him to actually go back in time he'd have done everything exactly the same. Sammy was all he had and he was going to see this deal through but that didn't mean he wasn't going to make it hard for those damn mutts work for it. He was going to hold onto life as long as he could he deserved that. His time wasn't up yet they'd have to wait a bit longer.

It happened fast. Blue lights appeared out of nowhere and from them a figure appeared. He appeared just in time for Dean who had been running too fast to stop, slam right into him knocking both of them to the ground. The Hell hounds vanished into thin air. "Dean!"Sam cried from his positions a few paces behind them running towards his brother. Dean braced himself, expecting the hounds to pounce at any second. When it didn't happen he slowly looked behind him to see that they were gone. Taking a look around him; making sure before looking at his brother. "They are gone Sammy! "He said laughing hysterically. He was beyond relieved.

"That's great but could you get off me now." A sarcastic voice said from underneath him. Dean turned his gaze to the guy he was currently lying on top of. "Who the hell are you?"He asked the younger man suspiciously. "My name is Chris Halliwell now get off me!"The half witch said agitation evident in his voice. Dean glared at him but compiled. "Dean I'm so glad your okay!"Sam who had just reached them said pulling his brother into a tight hug. Dean hugged him back slightly awkwardly. "I'm fine Sammy" Dean Assured still cautiously watching Chris who was eying them curiously. Sam let go his brother after reassuring himself he really was fine and turned to the newcomer.

"You just appeared out of nowhere. What are you?" Sam asked suspiciously. Chris put up his hands trying to calm them. "As I said before, my name is Chris Halliwell and I'm a good witch. "He informed them. "No such thing "Dean growled. Sam looked torn between suspicion and believing him. Something about the guy made him want to believe him. "Dean no witch I've ever meet could do that. "The younger hunter pointed out. Chris looked at each of the brothers with appraising eyes. "You're Hunters! Why was there Hell hounds after you?"Chris asked going into attack mode. "Hey we're asking the questions here""Dean growled he didn't like the witches tone. He sounded pompous and Dean couldn't stand stuck up people.

"Yes we are Hunters. How'd you know that and more importantly how did you know about

The Hell Hounds?"Sam asked his expression unreadable. Chris looked warily at the brothers

Wondering how much to tell them. After a moments contemplation he sighed he was too tired to be beating around the bunch. Maybe being honest for once wouldn't kill him and it might get him more answers. "I just heard about your kind for the first time a few hours ago. Apparently it was for our own good our paths didn't cross. I was told you Hunters aren't too friendly towards anything supernatural." Chris told them honestly. "You've got that right "Dean snorted. Sam on the other hand looked offended but he put it aside and asked. "You're not like the other Withes we meet are you?" Chris looked surprised but nodded. "I'm assuming you mean those wannabe Withes. Humans with no power who like to mess with magic? My kind is born with powers and some of us admittedly some of my kind abuse their power but assure you that I'm one of the good ones" Chris told them truthfully.

Chris tried to gauge their reactions hoping he hadn't been too honest. Dean scoffed but Sam looked interested. "Like what?"The younger hunter asked. "Like Telekinesis, Levitation, shape shifting and Empathy and many others. Most witches have only one power but some can have a secondary power and in rare cases some can have more. Powers can also evolve over time become stronger or change completely. We also can do spells make potions and sometimes we even use crystals. The powers are neutral it's up to the witch how they use them "Chris explained to Sam who was listening with interest. Chris was surprised by the interest but it made him feel more at ease. "The blue light is that your power?"Sam asked.

My Witch powers are Telekinesis and I'm kind of an empath. The Empathy only works in certain cases. I f someone truly needs my help then I can feel their emotions otherwise nothing. The blue light is called orbing and I can do that because I'm half whitelighter."Chris explained. Seeing the blank look on their faces he went on. "Whitelighter are a type of guardian angel for Witches. They are people who have died and are chosen by the Elders who are like head Whitelighter because of the good deeds they did in life. They protect good Withes. My Dad was a Whitelighter he became an Elder before I was born now he's just a normal person. My mom's a witch. "He explained further feeling amused at the open mouth stares he was receiving from both the brothers. "Your half angel. An Angel slept with your Mom. That's a whole other world of wrong right there."Dean said smirking.

"I come here to help you and this is the thanks I get. You insult my parents. I'm leaving."Chris growled glaring at the older hunter and getting ready to orb away. "Wait please just ignore Dean "Sam pleaded glaring at his brother. Chris waited Dean may be a jerk but Sam seemed alright. "You came here to help us?"Sam asked. Chris tried to calm himself down before answering. It was so easy to make him angry lately and Dean's attitude wasn't helping any. "Yeah I saw Dean being chased by the hell hounds. I wasn't sure but I had to check. "He admitted sounding unsure of himself. "You dreamt it?"Sam asked surprised. "Yeah"Chris mumbled lost in thought. "That one of your powers too?"Dean asked grudgingly. "No first time. It's not unusual powers change, they evolve."Chris said more to himself than Dean.

"Yeah you said."Dean said feeling more and more agitated. "Why did they just leave?"Chris asked suddenly startling the other two. "I mean they were hell hounds. Hell Hounds just don't go away. From what I read they keep after their prey until they kill him or her."Chris said before he realised what he was saying. "Sorry."He said sheepishly looking guiltily at Dean. The brothers had both flinched at what he had said Sam looked depressed but Dean shrugged it off "its okay I was wondering the same thing "he admitted. Chris's body suddenly stilled he could feel another presence. It was a Demon he automatically knew. He turned just in time to see a fleeing Barbas.

"It wasn't a hell hound. It was a demon named Barbars. He likes to create peoples worst fears and then uses it to kill them. My family has dealt with him a few times."Chris informed the others while trying not to freak out. This wasn't his power what was happening to him. This wasn't any way normal his power couldn't be evolving this fast. "A demon?"Dean asked sounding dazed. Sam smiled feeling relieved. "So his time isn't up?"He asked cautiously willing it to be true. "Yeah Barbas was just messing with your heads "Chris assured.

"I'm going to hunt that son of a bitch down!"The older hunter growled angrily. Chris laughed causing Dean to glare at him. "Sorry Dean he's in the Underworld by now and you can't get there. It's just not going to happen. I promise I'll find him though and I'll make him pay "he said trying to calm Dean down. Dean growled he didn't need this pretty boy fighting his battles. "The Underworld?"Sam asked. "It's a dimension separate to our own kind of like hell really in which the demons I deal with live. The Demons I deal with unlike the ones you deal with have bodies of their own and have usually have never been humans."Chris explained. "There are many types and they are my problem. You two stick to your own"he ordered. This bristled Dean's temper he wasn't going to be ordered around by some witch.

"One of our kinds of Demon is here in the city "Sam said before his brother could open his mouth. "Yes it blew up a Police Station. "The half witch said in a more subdued voice. "We think it's a demon named Lilith. Lilith holds Deans contract."Sam continued. Chris looked at the older hunter sharply. "You made a deal with a demon? Well I guess I should have known. I would have thought you hunters would have known better than that."Chris said his voice exasperated. "He did it to save me."Sam defended his brother. Chris looked surprised at that. "He's my brother, he's all I have and was dead so I did the only thing I could to get him back. I'm not saying it was wise but I wouldn't change it. Not that it's any of your business "Dean told him gruffly.

Chris seemed to process this information before giving him an understanding smile. "I'm sorry! Things have been crazy lately and I guess I've been acting like a jerk. I get why you did it believe me I really do. "He said truthfully. Dean eyed him not too sure what to make of him. "Apology accepted" he said at last. He didn't like him much but he could tell he was being genuine. Sam sighed in relief. He was feeling hopeful, maybe Chris could help them. God knew they needed help. "Chris we don't have much time left and we're running out of options. Do you think you could help?"The younger hunter pleaded desperation in his voice.

Chris hesitated he had enough on his own plate at the moment. Looking from Sam to Dean he noted the desperation on Sam's face but it was when he looked at Dean that he made his choice. His empathy power kicked in, it was very different from his aunts as he had explained to Sam he only felt it when it was really needed and he thought sometimes it might be connected to his whitelighter powers. Dean was scared and angry, very angry and lost too. Chris knew those emotions all too well. How could he not help him? How could he ignore him? He was meant to help him he could feel it. "I'll try but I can't promise anything I haven't dealt with Demons like Lilith before. I'll help in anyway I can."He promised.

Both brothers looked at him Sam in gratitude and Dean in shock. "I have one condition "he said grinning. Sam nodded he'd do anything to save Dean. "You never told me your last name. "He said. Sam looked sheepish. "Sorry we forgot. It's Winchester."Sam answered embarrassed. Chris eyes widened slightly. "Winchester!"He repeated shocked. "You heard of us?"Dean asked smugly. "No but I saw the message on the wall at the police station. The cops know about you. I heard them talking. You're wanted for murder and robbery and grave robbery."Chris said feeling confused. "We hunt Shape shifter's werewolf's and spirits of all sorts but we can't explain it to the local authorities. They blame us for the mysterious deaths and the grave robbery. The best way to kill a spirit is to salt and burn the bones "Sam explained.

Chris looked them both in the eye and found himself believing them. He nodded leaving the matter go. "That message made it sound like it was a trap "he said thoughtfully frowning at the brothers. Dean actually smiled. "That's what I said "the older hunter said giving his younger brother a smug smile. "We figured it was Lilith taunting us but it was the only lead we had "Sam admitted ignoring his brother. Chris was going to say more but he heard his mother's voice echoing in his head. "I have to go. Do you have anything to write on?"He asked. Sam nodded taking out a small note book and pen form his pants pocket. "Thanks. This is the address of my mother's Club meet me there at tonight at eleven. "He told them scribbling the address down quickly.

"We will "Sam promised his gratefulness shining through in his voice. He smiled at the half witch and Chris couldn't help but smile. Sam just had that contagious kind of smile. His smile dropped when he looked at Dean. The older hunter looked angry. "See you guys then "Chris said orbing away. "That was kind of cool "Sam said watching the blue orbs disappear. Dean just glared at his brother. He didn't like this turn of advents one little bit. "This can't end well Sammy" he said with a groan. "We have to try Dean and this has been the best option we've been given so far" the younger hunter argued. Dean shook his head in irritation. "Let's just go back to Motel" Dean said not in the mood for another fight. He was feeling more than a little sick of this, Sam's constant denial of the fact that there was no hope of saving him from Hell. He needed to prepare for this meeting anyway he wasn't going to take it on faith alone that the kid was on the level. Sam suddenly grinned widely at him making him raise an eyebrow in response. "I told you angels existed" Sam said smugly. Dean huffed angrily.

"This isn't some answer to your prayers Sammy. He can't help us and I certainly don't want his help" Dean said giving his brother a 'your pushing your luck look'. Sam looked a little hurt but he soon grew angry. "I want his help Dean and I think it's worth a shot. I'm not losing you Dean. How can you be so sure he can't help? Maybe he can't but we won't know unless we try."Sam was practically shouting now. Dean turned away heading back in the direction of where he'd left the Impala but he stopped a few steps away and turned around to look at his brother who had yet to move. "I don't trust him. He could be a Demon Sam! He could be working for Lilith. Did you ever think of that?"Dean asked feeling more angry at himself than at his brother for some reason he didn't want to admit even to himself. "That could be true Dean and I plan to go prepared to this meeting tonight but I am going" the younger said seriously but with less anger. Dean nodded his own anger deflating slightly.

Sam looked at Dean curiously causing the other to look back at him nervously. "What?"He asked annoyed at the scrutiny. "It just accrued to you right then didn't it?"Sam asked surprised. Dean just looked confused at his question so he explained further. "Just before you stopped that was when you first thought that Chris could be a Demon, wasn't it?"He asked again. His brother looked uncomfortable but he nodded. Sam looked at him in shook. "You trust him don't you?"He asked once he'd recovered somewhat. Dean just nodded again. "Then why are you giving me such a hard time?"He asked in frustration. "I don't want to trust him but something tells me he can be trusted. This doesn't mean I'm going to just take it on faith that he won't screw us over. It could be some kind of Jedi mind trick. Plus even if he is a friend that doesn't mean I'm going to risk getting you killed."Dean answered frustrated. It was just a feeling he had, stupid feeling that Chris was one of the good guys. He didn't want to trust this guy it made him uneasy and that coupled with the kid being a witch of all things made him worried. "Ok then we'll be prepared" Sam said all harshness gone from his voice. "We better be!"Was Deans only answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Lost Souls

Author: Tainted Gemini

Disclaimer: I don't own either Supernatural or Charmed

Fandom: Supernatural and Charmed Crossover

Pairings: Dean x Chris possible Sam x oc and one-sided Wyatt x Chris

Warnings: spoilers for both series, slash, probably violence and mentions of incest and non-consent (nothing too graphic) not betaed anyone want to offer their services?

Summary: Something is after Dean and time is running out on his contract. Chris has changed the future but as memories of the alterative time line return to him can he deal with all that happened. When theses two men meet can they help each other with their greatest fears before they destroy them.

' 'Signifies their thoughts

Please r&r constructive criticism welcome flamers are not. I'm not updating again until i get a few reviews

Chapter Three

"Chris where were you? I was so worried" Piper asked her youngest son after he orbed in front of her. She'd been standing there in his room in calling him for the last five minuets. Her son had been acting so odd lately that it was beginning to make her worry so she'd decided to check on him. Her son was meant to be resting so when she peeked in the door to see if he was awake, only to find him gone she'd panicked a bit. "Mom I'm twenty two!" The young half witch pointed out exasperated. He wanted to protect his Mom that was why he still lived at home but it really did have a large downside. Having absolutely no privacy had to be the number one problem. "I know that Chris but you look exhausted honey. You can't blame me for worrying about you when you up and disappear for weeks and then when you show up again you come back looking like you hadn't slept at all during that time." Piper said just as exasperated.

Chris gave her an apologetic look and her own expression softened. "I just want you to get some rest. We'll talk later." Piper said gently giving her son a hug. Chris hugged her back tightly. That was one of the good things about knowing the truth about how life had been like for him first time around. It had given him a greater appreciation for his mother. He knew what it was like to lose her and it had made them even closer. "I really need to move out" he laughed only half joking. She punched him lightly in the arm. "Don't change the subject" she huffed lightly. "I promise to get some rest" he assured as she looked him in the eyes reassuring herself that he would be fine. "Mom please you don't have to worry so much about me. I'll be fine" he said willing her to believe him. "I'm your mother it's my job to worry about you" she reminded him but she seemed to be happier. "Now go rest!" she ordered letting him go. "Yes Mother" he said mock saluting. "Brat!" she called over her shoulder as she left the room.

Chris closed the door behind her leaning up against it he signed in relief. He loved his mother but she could be a bit too much sometime. She was definitely too smart for his own good. He looked at the clock on the nightstand by his bed. He had hours before he had to meet the brothers at P3, maybe he should rest for a bit. It would keep his mother off his back anyway. Making his way to the bed he flopped down kicking off his shoes he curled up on the bed. He thought of the Winchester brothers as he drifted off to sleep. Sam seemed like a nice guy and he had to this look like he was a little lost puppy that made you want to help him. Dean on the other hand would be a challenge, it was lucky then, for the older hunter that Chris liked a challenge.

Barbas watched the young man sleep. This little toy crystal he'd gotten from Lilith was so very handy. He could spy on who he wanted when he wanted. It was just like a Halliwell to get in the way of his fun. Chris would be trouble he always was, Wyatt may have the most power but Chris was the most intelligent and that could be far more dangerous by far. It was lucky for the demon that the young half whitelighter had a serious affliction. It was an affliction that could be deadly when it came to dealing with this demon in particular. The affliction was fear; he smelled of it, it consumed him. It was always fun to mess with a Halliwell and Chris was begging to be messed with. He smiled coldly to himself he needed a new plan and he needed it quickly.

Dean looked around his surrounding at the club and whistled loudly. "His folks must be loaded!" he said to his brother who sat next to him. They'd arrived half an hour early armed with guns and holy water to stake out the place. Everything seemed pretty normal but you couldn't be too careful when dealing with the supernatural. "He's late!" his brother said worriedly watching the entrance to the club. They were seated at a table situated by the wall near the entrance. Their backs to the wall and the entrance both in sight and easy to get to they were about as comfortable with their position as they were ever going to be.

Chris chose that moment to appear at the entrance. He scanned the area looking for the brothers. Sam raised his hand to catch his attention, the younger man seeing him made his way over. He looked flustered, he was breathing hard like he'd been running, his clothes were rumpled and his hair was messed up like he'd just gotten out of bed. This was actually what had happened. "Sorry I kind of fell asleep." he apologised sheepishly. Sam just smiled at the younger man slightly amused but Dean couldn't help himself. "I give you my savoir!" he said sarcastically. His brother and the young half witch both glared at him. "I'm going to go get a drink; can I get either of you anything from the bar?" Chris asked ignoring Dean's comment. "No thanks" Sam said giving him a grateful smile. He was relieved the younger man wasn't holding Dean's behaviour against them. Chris nodded and gave him a small smile in return before heading towards the bar.

Once he was out of hearing distance Sam turned to his brother glaring at him in exasperation. "Be nice!" he warned his brother but Dean just muttered something under his breath. Sam sighed turning away again not wanting to start an argument. He couldn't risk scarring Chris away and he needed Dean to behave but putting too much pressure on his brother to behave would probably result in the older hunter blowing up on him. They waited in silence until the other man arrived back with his drink. Dean looked at the drink the younger man placed on the table before sitting down across from them in disbelief. "You got a Coke? Can't handle a real drink then?" he mocked. "I prefer not to have my judgement clouded when I'm working." Chris snapped back. "Christo!" Dean said half hoping that Chris was a Demon.

Chris however just raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Excuse me?" he asked. That hadn't worked but Dean was loath to give in so he changed tactics. "Is that you're Mom?" he asked pointing. Chris turned quickly to look. "Where?" he asked slightly worried. He didn't want to explain what he was doing here and who exactly he was with. Dean was busy with the bottle containing the holy water he'd brought. "Talking to the barman" he answered finally managing to get the top off he poured it into Chris's drink. Sam watched him feeling both embarrassed by his brother's actions and fearful he'd be caught. "You mean the large bald biker dude talking to the bartender?" Chris asked amused. Dean looked up and true there was a large bald biker dude talking to the bartender. Sam just shook his head feeling angry with his brother. "She must have left already." Dean lied shrugging his shoulders. Chris eyed him while taking a drink of his soda, the older hunter watched him carefully as he did this. He was disappointed though all that happened was Chris frowned slightly.

"God this soda is watery" he grimaced. Sam looked embarrassed, Dean looked disappointed which made Chris's own expression turn suspicious. "Did you put something in my drink?" he asked feeling outraged. "He put in some Holy Water it was a test to make sure that you weren't a demon" Sam explained feeling very small. "It was all Dean's idea and he's really sorry, aren't you Dean?" Sam said jabbing his brother with his elbow. Chris looked hurt and it made Dean feel slightly sorry but he wasn't going to admit it. "Satisfied now Dean" Chris asked bitterly. "Kind of" Dean answered folding his arms. Chris drank the rest of his soda in a kind of challenge his eyes never leaving the older glaring at him when he'd finished. "You owe me a drink!" he declared. "If it had been a real drink then I would have agreed but I'm not buying you another wussy drink." Dean countered.

"Chris!" a familiar voice called his name from behind him making Chris freeze. Why couldn't he have some luck for a change? He turned to see his aunt walking towards them. "Hi Aunt Phoebe" he greeted with trepidation. The brothers looked up to see a woman in her late forties walking towards them. She had short brown hair without a hint of grey and a very beautiful face. She also barred some resemblance to Chris. "Chris you have friends? I'm so happy for you!" she said enthusiastically when she'd reached the trio of young men and had noticed his companions with some surprise. Her nephew cringed at her words; Dean on the other hand found it highly amusing. Sam unlike his brother was feeling pity for the younger man, he could relate to being embarrassed by his family. "I mean of course you have friends but it's just been awhile since I've seen you with other people." The older woman babbled on.

He nephew gave her a 'please stop talking now' look but she didn't seem to notice. "Introduce us!" she urged him. "This is Sam and Dean there new in town and we just meet." he informed his aunt. Turning to the brothers he said. "This is my Aunt Phoebe" he introduced feeling slightly mortified at the situation. Dean gave her his best smile in greeting. "You're a charmer, aren't you!" she giggled and Dean decided he liked her a lot. "He's very cute" she whispered into her nephew's ear causing him to blush slightly. Dean watched him curiously wondering what the older woman had said to him. "Well I have to go now. It was nice meeting you two. I might see you around later?" she asked Chris. "Maybe" he answered not promising anything. She nodded giving them a little wave as she walked away.

"I like her" Dean said to Chris but the other would not meet his gaze his aunt's words still echoing in his head. It annoyed him but he had to agree with her, the older hunter was very attractive. "She's great just doesn't know when to stop talking" he said when he managed to get has embarrassment under control. He laughed then and the brothers joined in. "Are the other members of your family as entertaining?" Sam asked when the laughter died down. "Yes my family is kind of nuts but I wouldn't have it any other way." he said fondly with a soft smile. "What about your family?" he asked about thinking. The brother's good mood seemed to die suddenly and Chris could have kicked himself. "It's just us now" Sam said eventually. "Our Mom died when I was six months old killed by a Demon. Our dad died over a year ago." he explained. "I'm sorry to hear that" Chris said solemnly. Dean looked him in the eye fully intent on snapping at him but the empathy he saw in the others eyes stopped him.

He couldn't know their pain, how could he his parents were alive. His eyes told a different story it was like he knew his pain inside out. It was disturbing and despite himself he was curious to find out more about the kid. "Chris?" another female voice called. The brothers looked up to see who had interrupted them this time. It was a girl who looked to be in her late teens. "Melinda" Chris greeted agitation obvious in his voice. "God your grouchy lately" the younger girl accused. "This is my sister Melinda" Chris introduced as his head started to hurt meeting here had been a bad idea. Dean smiled at the girl who blushed and giggled. She looked a lot like Chris very hot, not that he thought Chris was hot or anything being straight and all. He had nice eyes he guessed and his face in general was nice to look at. If he was honest he'd have to say that Chris was a very good looking guy. Dean suddenly felt uncomfortable with his own thoughts. "It's nice to meet you Dean, Sam" Melinda said and he relished he must have missed their introduction. 'This isn't good, time to take action.' Dean thought to himself.

"The pleasure is all mine" he said seductively. Melinda seemed enthralled. Sam rolled his eyes before they came to rest on Chris who looked angry. 'That's not good' He thought worriedly. "Would you excuse us a moment" Sam said politely to Melinda and Chris pulling Dean along with him he left a disappointed Melinda and a jealous Chris behind. Chris didn't like it when any guy hit on his little sister but this was different. He was jealous of his sister he wanted to be the one the older hunter was hitting on. Which was just plain weird, he liked women, okay maybe he had occasionally thought some guy or other was attractive. Okay maybe he was bi but Dean Winchester was not an option. "Chris? Melinda?" A familiar voice called. What had he been thinking of choosing to meet here?

"What?" Dean asked as soon they were out of hearing distance. "Stop hitting on Melinda your up setting Chris and we need his help so stop it please?" his brother asked his tone exasperated. Deans

Mind was stuck on the upsetting Chris part of what Sam had said. Why did that thought make him happy? Sure he loved to annoy the guy, who wouldn't smart ass pretty boy that he was.

Not that he thought he was pretty. "You think he's upset?" Dean asked feeling strangely hopeful. "Of course wouldn't you be upset of some older guy was hitting on your kid sister?" Sam asked feeling even more annoyed at his brother. Dean's hopeful bubble burst of course it was about his sister about his sister. 'Wait! What was I hoping it would be about' he asked himself not really wanting to know the answer. "You okay Dean?" His younger brother asked looking concerned. He was concerned his brother looked for lack of a better description like a kicked puppy. "I'm fine. I'll stop it, force of habit you know. I'll play nice," Dean said trying to sound cheerful. "I need another drink" he added. Sam patted his back. "Okay let's go get one then. Maybe when we get back the temptation will be gone" Sam said with a laugh. Dean just nodded not wanting to voice his suspicion that Melinda wasn't the real temptation. No he had this annoying feeling that her brother was the problem, which was just plan weird.

Melinda still hadn't left by the time they returned from the bar new drinks in hand. Sam had found it amusing that Dean despite what he said about Chris's taste in beverage had still bought the younger man another drink. He didn't point it out, preferring to not rock the boat so to speak. The table they had previously occupied had seemed to sprouted more people. Phoebe was back with a slightly younger woman with beautiful red hair sitting next to her. A third woman who had to be Chris and Melinda's mother sat between her two children. The last newcomer was a man about Sam's age with blond hair who sat next to Chris. Chris looked very uncomfortable and kept glancing at the blond next to him nervously. "Hey Dean!" Melinda greeted enthusiastically. "Sam" she greeted the other man as an afterthought. The other occupants at the table looked up at them curiously. Chris gave Dean a slight smirk when he handed him his drink which Dean ignored.

"These friends of yours Chris?" the red headed woman asked. Chris nodded but said nothing; the blond seemed to be watching the younger man closely. There was a look in Chris's eyes that made Dean feel agitated. He looked haunted and Dean didn't like it one little bit. "Hi I'm Chris's aunt Paige Matthews. I'm so glad he's made some friends, he can be so anti-social sometimes" the red haired woman said exasperation in her voice. Chris looked at his mother eyes begging for some support. "Paige Chris is not anti-social he's just very dedicated to his work" Piper defended her son. "I'm Chris's Mother Piper Halliwell." she introduced herself turning her attention to the brothers again. "I'm Wyatt and I'm Chris' brother and you are?" the blond asked the two men. "I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." Sam introduced himself and his brother feeling slightly envious of the big family sitting at the table in front of them. He loved his brother but he wished sometimes that it wasn't just the two of them. Much as he had fought with their father he missed him all the same and he wished he could have known their mother.

"We have to go now!" Chris said all of a sudden standing up quickly. All eyes turned to look at him in surprise. "I promised the guys I'd show them the city club scene" he lied easily. The brothers nodded playing along with the younger man. "I don't want to be out too late, I have to be up early tomorrow so we should go now" he said giving the brothers a pointed look. "Have you even been to a club other than here?" Melinda teased her brother about his lack of a social life. Chris glared at her in annoyance. "Leave your brother alone Melinda" Piper reprimanded. "It was nice to meet you boys. Your welcome here any time and its drinks on the house next time. Perks of being friends with the owner of the club" Piper told them warmly. Why Sam was saying his goodbyes, the Halliwell's seemed reluctant to let them go, Melinda stood and came to stand by Dean. "I could come with you? I know all the best places." she offered giving him what she hoped was a seductive smile. She wasn't prone to hitting on guys a lot but Dean was one seriously attractive guy.

Dean grinned at the young woman but before he could answer her Chris, who had joined them grabbed Dean's wrist in a possessive manner and glared at his sister. "No thank you Melinda!" He said firmly. Melinda looked taken aback but to her credit she it go. "Okay I get it you don't want your baby sister cramping your style" she said shrugging it off. "Bye Dean!" she said giving Dean a small sad smile before shooting her brother, who had yet to let go of Dean, a quick curious look. She moved away from them taking her seat again. The others hadn't seemed to notice the little exchange, all except for Wyatt that is. The blond man was watching them with an expression on his face that if Dean hadn't known better would have called jealousy but that couldn't be right. Chris's grip on the older mans wrist tightened suddenly causing Dean to turn his attention on him. Chris was watching his brother his face bland. A shiver ran through the younger mans body, it wasn't obvious but Dean felt the tremble in the hand that held onto him. Dean looked closer at the other man and was surprised by the fear the others eyes held. Something wasn't right between the Halliwell brothers and Dean planned to get to the bottom of it.

"Chris" Dean said quietly. Chris looked at him looking dazed. "Could have my wrist back now?" Dean said keeping his voice low. The younger man looked down, appearing confused as to why his hand was attached to the older mans wrist. The younger mans face reddened slightly as he let go of Dean's wrist. "Sorry about that" he apologised feeling confused and embarrassed. Seeing Melinda flirt with Dean had made him angry and he had acted without thinking. "It's fine really" Dean said gruffly making the other look at him in surprise. Dean gave him a genuine smile and it caused Chris heart to beat faster. 'I'm in big trouble' Chris thought to himself. "Let's go guys" Sam said turning to them. He'd been so engrossed in his conversation with the sisters that he missed all that had gone on with his brother and the half witch. Wyatt looked like he wanted to say something but Dean was reasons unknown even to him place one arm over around Chris's shoulders and the other around his brothers and said. "Let's go party". Sam gave him a confused look but Chris gave him a grateful smile. It was Dean's hearts turn to beat faster. 'I'm so screwed' Dean thought to himself but his grip on Chris tightened as he dragged them along. "Go easy on the alcohol Chris, you know you're a light weight" Phoebe called after them. Dean could feel the other cringe.


	5. Chapter 5

For info see chapter one.

Please read and review

Thanks to Kajia and Jazmingirl for reviewing

Chapter Five

"So where are you guys staying?" Chris asked the brothers.

They were standing in the street outside the club. Chris was feeling quite relieved to be out of the club and away from his family. Things had been getting way too embarrassing in there and a little confusing.

"It's not far from here" Sam said pointing in the general direction of the motel they were staying at.

They started to walk, Sam leading the way, Dean feel into step along side Chris.

"So, your family seemed nice. Maybe a bit too, honest" he said grinning.

"That's one way of putting it!" Chris said dryly.

"There good people" he added quickly, not wanting to sound ungrateful for his family, to a man who had lost most of his own.

"You and Wyatt close?" Dean asked the question he really wanted to ask

There was something going on between Chris and his older brother and it made Dean feel uneasy. It wasn't any of his business of course but he couldn't help asking anyway. It was really starting to bug him and he hated feeling that way. The younger man seemed to tense up beside him and it took him a moment to answer.

"We were. We just have been having some problems lately" Chris admitted staring at the ground.

Dean watched him for a moment, he looked so young and it bothered Dean more than he'd ever admit, even to himself.

"That's brothers for you! Can't live with them, can't live without them." Dean said finally grinning at the other man.

"You've got that right!" Chris agreed grinning back at him.

"You know you're not that bad!" Dean admitted causing the other to look at him in surprise.

"When your not being a pompous ass that is" he added quickly.

Anger flared in Chris but he let it go, feeling too tired to fight anymore. The last few weeks were starting to take their toll on him.

"You have a funny way of complementing people" was all he said.

"Sorry!" Dean said regretting his words slightly.

Chris took pity on him saying.

"You're not that bad yourself when you're not being a jerk" Dean grinned widely at him.

Sam who was walking ahead of them was feeling confused, his brother was acting weird. He'd have to have a talk with him later.

"We're here!" he said as they reached the dingy looking Motel.

The other two looked up in surprise; they'd both been deep in their own thoughts. As they walked towards the door of the Motel Chris noticed the Impala.

"That's one nice car" he said appreciatively.

Dean grinned at him.

"My baby" he said proudly.

"You have to give me a ride in it sometime" Chris said still eyeing the car with envy.

"No problem Dude" Dean promised.

"Thanks "Chris said.

Sam rolled his eyes. The elderly man that ran the Motel was sitting on the porch; he looked up as they neared the door.

"Hey you two over there the name it was Winchester right! I don't allow that sort of carry on in my establishment. No prostitutes!" He shouted.

"What is this insult Chris day?" Chris muttered.

Dean found it highly amusing and laughed loudly. Chris glared at him in annoyance.

"Just ignore him Chris" Sam said trying not to laugh too.

"So who gets to go first?" Dean said loudly as he closed the door behind him.

"You're not funny!" Chris said giving him his most deadly glare.

"No I'm very funny, you just can't take a joke" Dean said smugly.

Chris looked ready to punch him but Sam stepped in.

"Please guys, we don't have much time left!" He pleaded.

It calmed Chris down, Dean could be a jerk but he didn't want to be responsible for his death and even though he wouldn't admit it, he liked Dean, kind of.

"Tell me everything you know about Lilith" he said calmly.

"We don't know a lot he admitted" Sam admitted.

"She's very old and very powerful and she can posses anyone." He continued relieved to have someone take it seriously.

"Could she be the biblical Lilith?" Chris wondered out loud.

"I don't know" Sam answered honestly.

"You're completely sure that it was Lilith that destroyed the police station?" Chris continued his questioning.

Sam nodded. Chris paced the room taking in all the information while doing so.

"She could be luring you here, trying to keep you two occupied until your times up" he said after awhile.

Dean gave his brother an 'I told you so' look.

"Sam could you tell me how, exactly did you die?" Chris asked gently.

Dean bristled at the question.

"Why does that matter?" He asked defensively.

"It might help" Chris answered calmly.

"I suppose if you're going to help us, then we better be completely honest" Sam said with a sigh.

Chris looked at him warily.

"I suppose I should start at the beginning. Our mother was killed by a demon called Azreal. He wanted to create an Army using human children. When I was six months old, I became one of his chosen children and my Mother caught him. She died pined to the ceiling engulfed in flames. Our father learned the truth about Demons and we've been hunting them ever since." Sam stopped taking a slow deep breath.

Chris wanted to say something but though better of it. Dean was watching Chris carefully with a guarded expression.

"Nearly a year ago I was kidnapped and sent to an abandoned town. There were others there, others like me with physic powers. I'd meet some before, others never seen in my life. Azreal wanted us to kill each other; the last one standing would lead his Demon army. First we refused to do it but one of the others Ava had been there six months, with others who she had killed, first to survive then she started to like it. She started to kill the others. She had to die." he stopped looking lost.

Chris could see the pain in Sam's eyes and he couldn't help but place a comforting hand on his shoulder giving him a sympathetic look. Sam gave him a small grateful smile before continuing.

"It was just me and another guy named Jake" Sam finished looking at Dean.

"I came too late, Jake had stabbed Sam in the back, and he died in my arms" Dean continued for him.

"I couldn't take it, so I went to the crossroads Demon and made a deal. She gave me one lousy year but I had my brother back so I didn't care" Dean finished.

"We tracked Jake down but unfortunately he managed to open a devils gate and unleashed a whole lot of Demons. I killed Jake, I would never have done that before, and I think I came back different. I'm the last one standing. Some Demons want me to lead them, others like Lilith want me Dead" Sam concluded.

Chris took a moment to process all the new information.

"That's one hell of a story" he finally said.

"Can you help us?" Sam asked his voice pleading.

"I'm not sure. I can't promise you anything but I'll do my best. It wouldn't be the first time I've done the impossible" he told them.

The brothers looked at him curiously.

"I'll tell you about it some other time" he said hoping they'd forget about it.

Dean filled the knowledge away for later.

"What about the crossroads Demon?" Chris asked frowning when he saw the uncomfortable look on Sam's face.

"I killed her" Sam admitted.

Chris looked shocked but recovered quickly.

"Not an option then" he muttered to himself.

"Lilith holds the contract" Sam informed him.

Chris nodded racking his brain for a plan but not coming up with anything plausible.

"We have to find her then. What kind of powers do you have Sam?" he asked curiously

"Visions, it used to happen when I slept, in my dreams but know I have them when I'm awake too. Once I was able to move an object with my mind but that only happened the once and it was under extreme pressure." Sam explained.

Chris seemed thoughtful.

"I think you're the key Sam. You make Lilith nervous but she's a Demon, their all cocky. She's underestimating you. She probably figures without Dean you'll fall apart, easy prey. I doubt she's here anymore" he said convinced that was the truth.

"Give me some time. We have to be prepared and an exact location would be good but I'm not that lucky. Get some sleep I'll be back first thing in the morning" he finished.

The brothers watched him as he headed for the door, he was one strange guy.

"I better leave this way don't want that old guy thinking you up to no good" he joked as he opened the door.

They stared after him.

"Interesting guy" Dean said.

Sam nodded in agreement.

Chris stepped out into the street, the old man was still there, he called him many insulting names as he headed to the nearby alley way. The half witch sighed in relief. It had been one long day, or week, or month really but today had been especially hard and it wasn't over yet. He needed to do some research on this Lilith. It wasn't like they had much time to solve this. He passed the old man who still sat on the porch, who shouted various colourful insults after the young man. He headed for the nearby alleyway so that he could orb home without being seen.

"Chris" a familiar voice called his name.

"Wyatt?" Chris said in confusion.

He headed in the direction he judged the voice to have come from. Something wasn't right, why would Wyatt be here? Had he followed him here? If he had, why did he follow him? Had he heard them talking? What did he want? He felt nervous as he headed farther into the alley.

"Little brother" Wyatt's voice suddenly purred into his ear from behind him.

Chris shivered; his brother's voice was different colder with a hint of something else. He turned quickly to face the other.

"No!" he breathed.

It was Wyatt all right but not his Wyatt. The Wyatt that haunted his dreams the one from the alternative timeline that he was remembering with greater clarity everyday. This was the Wyatt who took over the world that had killed so many people just because he could. The one that had hurt Chris in ways a brother never should. Chris started to back away from the older man unknowingly backing into a wall, trapping himself. His mind was in such turmoil that he did not register his mistake.

"It's not possible!" Chris cried out in denial but it sounded like a plea.

Wyatt laughed cruelly as he advanced on his brother with a slow arrogant stride. His body language spoke of the confidence of a man that knew he was in complete control of the situation. At the back of his mind Chris sensed another presence but in his current state of shock he did not completely register this information.

"Believe it Chris because it's true" Wyatt said mockingly.

The older blocked any chance of escape for the younger by pressing the other into the wall with his larger body. He grabbed the younger ones arms pinning them over his head.

"Don't you know baby brother that it was you who turned me? My feelings for you, you made me want you. The evil path was the only choice the only one, the only way that I could have you." Wyatt whispered.

Chris mouthed 'no' but he couldn't manage to say it out loud. Tears were falling from his eyes. Wyatt kissed him hard with bruising intensity. Chris tried to fight him off but the older man was too strong.

"Chris?" a male voice called out.

Dean was too wired to rest. The day's advents were playing over and over in his head. Dean was startled out his thoughts by his brother.

"Are you okay Dean?" Sam asked his brother with concern.

"Not really Sammy" he admitted.

"We'll save you!" Sam promised confidently reading his brothers feelings incorrectly.

Dean got out of bed groaning in frustration. Annoyed at his brother for what Dean perceived as his brother being stupid or plain old suicidal.

"I'm not worried about myself Sammy. I'm worried about what will happen to you if Lilith finds out what we're doing. I was told if I tried to weasel out of this deal you would die and what about Chris? Getting him involved in this, I know he thinks he can help but what if this gets him killed? Is it right to put him in danger to save me? Do you want that on your conscience because I sure don't" Dean raged.

Sam just looked at him in surprise, he knew he would worry about him but he hadn't expected him to get so worked up over the half witch.

"Chris chose to help us and god knows we really need it. We have to do this Dean, we don't have any other option" Sam argued.

Dean groaned in frustration before grabbing his jacket and keys from his locker and headed for the door.

"I'm going out for a bit, need some air. Get some rest Sam" he called over his shoulder without looking at his brother as he left.

Sam let him go he knew he needed to be alone.

Dean sighed in relief as he stepped out into the air; he badly needed to get out of there. Sometime alone was exactly what he needed.

"I don't like your type here" The Old man on the porch shouted at him as Dean passed him.

Dean looked at him in exasperation, he may not swing that way but that didn't mean he liked this kind of crap.

"Are you jealous old man? Was he your type?" Dean asked smirking at the flabbergasted man.

Leaving the spluttering fool behind him he headed towards the impala but before he got there he was distracted by a cry coming from the nearby alleyway. Reaching behind him he pulled the gun from the back pocket of his jeans. Taking the safety off he headed cautiously towards where the voice had come from. In the alleyway he spotted a figure pressed against the wall. Aiming his gun at the figure he quickened his pace. When he got nearer to the figure he was shocked to see that it was Chris. He seemed to be pinned against the wall but there was no one else there.

"Chris?" Dean asked in confusion.

The younger man looked at him in shock fear written all over his face, tears in his eyes. Something in Dean grew angry at seeing the other like this.

"What is it?" Dean asked keeping his gun raised.

"Dean run!" Chris shouted.

"Not a chance! What is it?" Dean shouted back.

The younger man suddenly looked confused before he slowly moved away from the wall. He was breathing hard but he'd stopped crying. Dean lowered his weapon slowly, staring at the other with concern.

"He's gone?" Chris said his voice sounded dazed.

"Are you ok? What the hell happened?" Dean asked putting his gun away and moving towards the other man.

"He was here! It's not possible but he was here and now he's gone." Chris said his voice edging towards hysteria.

"It's okay now" Dean said taking the other by the shoulders shaking him slightly.

The younger man dropped his head; his forehead resting it against the other mans shoulder, trying to calm down. Dean felt slightly uncomfortable but not as uncomfortable as he should have been.

"Who scares you so much? Dean asked keeping his voice low.

Chris eyes widened suddenly as he remembered the presence from before and the pieces to the puzzle clicked into place and he understood what had happened.

"Barbas!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Barbas wasn't that the demon that was messing with my head today? Now I have another reason to hunt his ass down" the hunter growled.

Chris shook his head trying to gather his wits, it may not have been real but it had still shaken him to the core. Nothing scared him more than the thought of Wyatt turning evil again and that bastard Barbas obviously knew that and was using it against him.

"He doesn't scare me. He was messing with me like he was messing with you earlier" the half witch clarified for the hunter.

Chris's fear was quickly transforming into anger at the demon and at himself for not figuring it out. He really should have known it was a trick and he should have known Barbas might try this and have guarded against it.

"I was so scared that I couldn't figure it out. I should have known" the young man berated himself.

Dean squeezed the others shoulder gently causing the other to look at him.

"I didn't figure it out either" He reminded the younger man.

Dean gave Chris what he hoped was a reassuring smile and Chris returned it with a grateful smile of his own.

"Thanks Dean" Chris said with sincerity.

"No problem, I figure we're even now" Dean said shrugging it off.

Dean's words left Chris feeling strangely hurt, he felt like Dean thought he was just some inconvenience he needed to get out of the way as quickly as possible.

"Good, wouldn't want you to feel like you owed me anything" Chris said bitterly.

"I didn't mean it like that" Dean said agitated

"Sure you didn't" Chris said unbelievingly.

"Let me take you home" Dean blurted out the question.

Chris stared at him in surprise; he hadn't expected the other man to offer him a lift. It would be quicker to orb home but despite the fact that the older man had an uncanny ability of getting under his skin, he made him feel safe. He wanted, no needed, to around him a little while longer, at least until his nerves had settled.

"I guess I did want a ride in your car. Now is as a good as time as any" was his answer.

The journey was a silent one, only interrupted by Chris's quietly spoken directions. When they were not very far from the younger mans home, the hunter decided to voice the question that had been bugging him for the entire ride.

"You never told me who had you so scared" he asked keeping his eyes on the road.

Chris looked at him studying his face hard as if he was trying to judge if it would be wise to share his troubles with the other man.

"It's not something I can really talk about" he answered stiffly after a moment.

"I get that but do you really think what Sam and I told you earlier was easy for us?" the hunter retorted.

"No I don't. I get your point just pull in here for a second" he half witch requested.

Dean complied with the request parking the impala at the side of the road. He looked around at their surroundings while he waited for Chris to talk. They were near a residential area which he assumed was where Chris lived. There weren't many cars or people around but then again it was very late. The hunter didn't look at the other man sensing correctly that younger one's nerves were still jittery. If he spooked him now he may never find out what was going on.

"You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you!" Chris said seriously after a few minuets.

Dean looked at him with mock seriousness on his face crossing his heart. Chris scowled at him, regretting having said anything but the other man knew something was up now and even though he didn't know him long he got the feeling Dean wouldn't let it go.

"You have to swear to me you won't tell anyone!" he pleaded

"I swear I won't breathe a word" Dean promised more seriously.

Chris took a deep breath staring at his hands he began to talk.

"This is going to sound weird but then again I guess you're used to weird. It was my brother Wyatt" he admitted.

"It was your brother? I knew there was something weird going on there. What did he do to you?" Dean asked sounding angry.

"Calm down. It's not that Wyatt" Chris explained

Dean stared at him feeling more than a little confused with what the other one had said. Chris stared back wondering what would the best way to explain his rather complicated life.

"What?" Dean asked finally.

"I told you before that I could understand how you could give up your soul for Sam. I've done a lot for my brother too. I've changed reality for him. In the original timeline Wyatt turned evil and took over the World, he's super powerful my brother. I used a spell to send me to the past so I could stop him from turning and I did. Wyatt is good now and the World is, well it's hardly safe but it's better than it was first time around. I have memories of the original timeline but up until a month ago they were vague. They are getting so much stronger." Chris finished watching Dean nervously.

Deans reaction was comical his fell open and his eyes widened almost impossible wide. He seemed incapable of specking at the moment. Chris wanted to laugh but it decided against it, it wouldn't help matters any.

"Fuck!" Dean finally managed to say.

It wasn't the most eloquent way of putting it but it summed the situation up quite well.

"I thought my life was weird" Dean continued.

Chris did laugh then, he couldn't help it he felt quite relieved to have finally told someone. He'd been keeping it in way too long.

"That's one way of putting it. I haven't told anyone else. My parents don't know that I remember it. The version of me from the other timeline died in the past but I remember it anyway." He told the hunter.

"Do you remember dying?" Dean asked sounding worried.

"Kind of but it's one of the memories that are still vague" Chris admitted.

"I hope it stays that way" Dean said surprising Chris.

"So do I Dean" the half witch said honestly.

They both fell silent, lost in their own thoughts. Chris was relieved to have someone to talk to about this but it also left him feeling kind of vulnerable. He didn't really know Dean and he couldn't be sure that the other man wouldn't use this information against him. Dean on the other hand was wondering how best to deal with the situation he had gotten himself into. He felt sorry for the younger man but he couldn't let the other know that. For one reason he was sure that like himself Chris was too proud for his own good and would not like to be pitied and for another reason he didn't want to get too close to the other man. This whole situation was new to him sure he and Sam had their own share of chick flick moments, unfortunately but Sam was his brother. Chris was, well he didn't know what Chris was.

"It was okay before the memories stated to become vivid. Now I can't be around Wyatt without thinking of the other version of him." The younger man found himself admitting bitterly.

"Why don't you tell them? It's one hell of a burden to be carrying all on your own." Dean suggested.

Chris looked him straight in the eyes, fear visible in his own before shaking his head.

"I can't tell them it would kill them. If you where in my shoes would you tell them?" Chris asked knowing the answer.

"No I wouldn't" The hunter admitted grudgingly.

"I messed with time I guess this is my punishment" Chris said tiredly.

"Life's a bitch and then you die" Dean muttered uncomfortably.

The hunter felt like he should comfort the other man but he didn't know how or even if the other man would accept comfort. He wished his brother was there he'd know what to do. This was Sam's area of expertise not his.

"Or in my case life's a bitch, then you die and then you come back with the memories of being terrorized by your own brother. Only you can't tell him because you know it would destroy him and he doesn't deserve that. It's not his fault he's not the same guy who did those evil things to you." Chris said more to himself.

Dean just stared at him but the other man wasn't looking at him. Dean figured he wasn't even aware of where he was at the moment. He figured it was best just to let him talk.

"I love my brother and I can't tell him. It would destroy him I can't do that to him, I can't, I won't!" Chris ranted tears prickling his eyes but he wouldn't cry.

Dean thought he had never been this uncomfortable in his life. He didn't know what to say and he didn't know what to do, so he did nothing.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said all that. You have enough problems of your own" Chris apologised sounding calmer.

"Nothing to be sorry for sounded like it needed to be said and if you can't say it to him, then I don't mind listening. Don't expect me to get all emotional though I'm not some chick" Dean said gruffly.

Chris looked at him in surprise before giving him a half smile. Dean smiled back.

"Good because I get enough of that at home" Chris laughed.

"Glad we're on the same page here" Dean replied.

"Thanks" Chris said sincerely.

Dean just nodded starting the car up again. Silence reigned again except for Chris giving the directions


	6. Chapter 6

See chapter one for info

Thanks to those who reviewed

If anyone is interested i'm looking for a beta, please send me a pm if you are.

Please r & r

Chapter Six

Dean stared out the window of the Impala at the beautiful old house across the road. He wasn't into the whole suburban life but he had to admit it was a pretty nice house.

"So this is where you live. Growing up here must have been nice, it might explain your pompous attitude too" Dean mocked.

Chris glared back at him but said nothing; instead he turned his gaze back to watching the Manor. They were parked across the road from his home; he didn't want to run into any member of his family, he had been embarrassed enough in front of Dean for one night. The last light went off in the Manor causing the younger of the two men to sigh in relief and the older of the two to snort in amusement.

"You have no idea what it's like to live in that house! It's almost impossible to keep a secret and I'm just guessing here but I don't think you want to get them involved in your problems too." Chris huffed in annoyance.

"Your right about that, I don't want them involved and I don't want you involved either" Dean said seriously dropping his smile.

Chris stared at him with an unreadable expression on his own face. Dean stared back refusing to back down. This was not Chris's problem; it was his and Sam's. He didn't want to involve anyone else and that was that.

"Too bad because I am involved now Dean, if you like it or not" Chris said looking away.

"No your not Witch boy. This is my problem and mine alone." Dean said angry now.

"Sam asked me to help and I will!" Chris argued he was just as angry.

"Sam is the one that's going to get hurt if we try to mess with the contract" Dean shouted.

"If we don't do anything then you die!" the other man shouted back.

"Then I die, end of problem!" Dean said in a quieter voice.

"End of problem? Do you care so little about yourself that you're just going to lay down and die or are you just a coward?" the half witch goaded.

It worked, the hunter turned on him, the anger in his eyes made the other flinch back in fear. Dean wanted to hit him, if it was anyone else he would have but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to hurt the half witch.

"I'm not a coward, I am just trying to protect my brother" he ground out.

"Then you need to save yourself because if you die, I can guarantee that Sam is going to get himself killed trying to get revenge!" Chris said having recovered slightly.

"Sam can take care of himself" Dean growled.

"Then he'll be able to care of himself when we track down this Lilith, won't he!" Chris smirked feeling smug.

Dean stared at him mouth opening and closing wordlessly. Chris smirked wider knowing he had put the other on the spot. The hunter so resented the other man at that moment, he was so god damn annoying and yet Dean couldn't help but like him.

"You've got a point, I'll give you that but your still a pompous ass" Dean teased.

The younger man frowned, in fact, much to Dean's amusement, he was slightly pouting. The hunter thought he looked cute when he pouted and that thought made him want to kick himself. He really needed to leave; being around the other man was leading his mind down a path he really didn't want to go. There was one problem with him leaving though and that was that he didn't want to go. As much as the other man annoyed him and he really annoyed him, the hunter was enjoying being with him. It was just him and his brother day after day, he loved his brother deeply and he liked having him around. He had missed Sam more than he'd ever admit when he was at Stanford. He was glad to have him his brother but that didn't mean that sometimes he didn't wish he had someone else to talk to. Or argue with would be more accurate in this case.

"Are you spacing out on me Dean?" Chris said amused tearing Dean from his thoughts.

"I was just thinking" Dean defended himself.

"Wow I didn't know you were capable of that" Chris said in mock seriousness.

Dean growled as the half witch started to laugh at him. He knew he should kick him out of the car and go drive back to the motel but he didn't want to. He wanted to do something else, something so not him or it was very him but not with another guy and it was creeping him out.

"You okay Dean, you look kind of sick?" the younger asked concerned.

"I'm okay, just peachy" the hunter said sarcastically.

Chris glared at him and grabbed the door handled, readying to leave the car, he turned to hunter and said.

"I'm going to be helping you out if you like it or not so maybe you should get over yourself and trust me!" he told him heatedly.

Dean said nothing just stared ahead angrily, hands holding tightly to the steering wheel, knuckles white. Chris sighed in frustration before opening the door but a hand on his arm stopped him from getting out. He turned to the other man for an explanation. Dean was staring at him with an odd expression on his face. The older man said nothing as he leant into the other and pressed his lips against the others harshly. The younger mans eyes widened in shock but he did nothing to stop the older man. When the hunter realized he wasn't going to be pushed away his right arm wrapped around the others waist and his left hand came up to rest on the back of the others neck. Chris moaned softly against his lips before he started to kiss back. The older one pulled him closer shifting them so that the half witch was pushed back against the seat. Chris arms wrapped around the others neck.

Dean groaned when he felt the others body push against him; he ground his body against the others in retaliation. The younger man moaned again and the hunter took the opportunity to put his tongue in the others mouth, the others tongue came to tangle with his as they fought for dominance. As the kiss got more and more intense, the hunter seemed to lose control his hands wandered under the others shirt, caressing the skin their. His body ground against the others. Chris was completely lost in the feeling of the others mouth, his body, everything about him but unbidden images of a similar situation came to him suddenly and he pushed the other away harshly. They stared at each other, breathing hard, shock mirrored in both their eyes.

"I, I have, I have to go now" Chris stammered.

He stumbled out of the car, nearly falling. Dean didn't try to stop him but he did call out.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he sounded anxious.

"Yeah" Chris said smiling slightly.

"See you then" Dean said smiling back.

Dean watched as the other as he practically ran to the front door of his house. When he was sure the other man was safely inside, he proceeded to hit his head off the steering wheel. He mentally cursed himself; he had kissed Chris, who was a guy and a witch. What is wrong with him? He liked women, no scratch that, he loved women; he loved everything about them, their smell, and the feel of their skin. He never had wanted to kiss another man before, only thing was, he had wanted to kiss Chris, he had kissed him. He smelt just as good as any woman Dean had been with, if not better and god had he felt good. The other mans sent still lingered in the air, dean could feel the other skin, his touch, his lips on his and it was doing things to his body he didn't want to admit. He started the car quickly, he needed to get far away from here and quickly because if he didn't he might just find himself knocking on the withes door.

Chris watched from his place at the window as Dean drove away. The young man was still in shock but he also felt strangely giddy. What had happened was, well weird but god had it ever felt great. It had been awhile since he had kissed anyone and it had never felt like that before. Dean was an amazing kisser; he had to give him that. Part of him wished he could just forget it ever happened but another part of him wanted to be still in the car with the older man. His body seemed to agree with the part of his body that wanted to be still in the car, he was painfully aroused. He would have stayed there too, if it wasn't for the unwanted memories of Wyatt, his arousal died when he recalled the memories. He had been with girls before but he had never managed to actually take that step because every time he did he felt sick, now he knew why. Even if his memories of the alternative future had been blurry, he knew, he knew deep inside what Wyatt had done to him. The worst thing about remembering what had happened, was remembering how his body had reacted.

He knew that part of him had craved it, while part of him had felt sick. The young man smiled bitterly maybe he was sick, either way it was going to effect every relationship he ever had. Shaking his head he tried to rid himself of all thoughts of his brother, turning his thoughts back to Dean. If he was honest with himself he had never really been that attracted to any of the girls he dated before, not that there had been many. He had liked their personality more than anything else. Dean on the other hand, he liked everything about Dean, his eyes, his mouth, his hands, his body in general and even if he annoyed him he liked his personality too. No one could get him that fired up and even if it had gotten him in one hell of a mess he admired Dean for sacrificing so much for his brother. He laughed quietly to himself; they were so alike, kindred spirits, like soulmates he guessed. He laughed again. Dean would laugh his ass off if he heard him say that. He sighed in resignation, he liked Dean Winchester, and in other words he was screwed.

For one reason he had enough on his plate protecting his brother, for another there was Deans contract to worry about and last but not least even if the other had instigated the kiss he couldn't have really meant it. Dean struck him as someone that flirted and probably slept with woman in every town he went to. There was no way he was interest in him, was there? He recalled the look on Deans face when he asked would he see him again, he had seemed hopeful and anxious. Chris smiled softly, maybe he was. He was suddenly looking forward to tomorrow. He was heading for the stairs when someone stepped out of the shadows; he jumped before preparing to attack the intruder. He stopped when he realized he recognized the intruder.

"Wyatt? What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

"I was waiting for you?" his brother said sounding annoyed.

"In the dark?" Chris asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why were you out so late?" Wyatt countered.

"I was out with Dean and Sam like I told you I was doing" Chris told him blushing slightly.

"What do you know about this Dean?" the older asked.

The younger noticed the distastes in his brother's voice when he said Dean's name and he also noticed that it was Dean not Sam that Wyatt was asking about. He recalled the look on his face at the club after the Melinda incident, he looked jealous but he had to be wrong. This Wyatt was good and would never think of him that way, he'd never hurt him. Maybe he fancied Dean but that didn't sound true to him.

"I know enough to trust him Wyatt. He's a good guy" Chris defended.

Wyatt stared at him hard; he didn't like what he saw. Chris's hair was messed up, his clothes wrinkled, his face flushed. He'd been watching the car from the window, he hadn't been able to see much but he had an idea what they've been doing. He did not like this Dean Winchester one little bit.

"What were you doing in the car so long?" Wyatt asked his brother, it came out like an accusation.

"That's none of your business, I'm going to bed, good night" Chris said angrily.

He tried to push past his brother but the older man grabbed his wrist. Chris couldn't help it he panicked he pulled his arm from the others grasp sharply; he stared at the other breathing hard.

"You are my business baby brother!" Wyatt said pointedly before orbiting out.

Chris made his way to his room as quickly as he could without making noise, it wouldn't do to wake his parents or sister up. He could really do without that now. Once in the comfort of his room again he laid face down on the bed. He was still shaking in fear and anger. His breathing came out harsh and his eyes stung. He hated his brother so much sometimes because even without meaning to do it, he could make him lose control, make him feel rage, make him feel pain and fear. Trouble was his love for him was stronger than his hatred and that would never change. The images of Wyatt when he asked him about Dean, the way he looked at him before he had orbed out, were played like a movie in his head as he closed his eyes. That look was too close to the look the Wyatt from the other timeline had given him before he had hurt him. Chris couldn't bring himself to even think it, it was impossible. His brother was good; he had to hold on to that.

Wyatt waited until he sensed his brother was really asleep before orbing into his room. His brother was curled up on the bed; he hadn't bothered to go under the covers or even take of his clothes. Wyatt smiled sadly to himself as he watched him, even in sleep his baby brother looked like he was in pain. Chris hadn't been himself lately, then again neither had Wyatt. The older man didn't know what was going through the others head but he knew what was going through his. They had always been close, did everything together, played together, teased their younger sister together and when they were old enough hunted demons together. Wyatt had always loved his brother above everyone else, he'd always protected him and he always would. Chris meant everything to him but recently he had come to realize something, he loved his brother too much. He was consumed with him, his every thought, his very actions always revolved around his baby brother. He was obsessed with him; he was in love with him. He didn't love him like a brother, he loved him like a lover and it was killing him. He supposed it had started years ago when they were teenagers. He remembered once when his brother was sixteen, they were hanging out at home and they were just messing around on the couch, like they always did. Wrestling a bit for the remote and he had pinned his brother down. Chris had looked up at him laughing, his green eyes shining with mischief and Wyatt had been struck dumb he, had looked so beautiful then. Now at twenty two he was even more beautiful. He'd never tell him, he couldn't find out ever.

What he felt for him was sick and he could never act on it. It had come unbearable to be around him like he was, so he'd moved out. Yet he was here, watching the other sleep after getting into a fight with him because he was jealous of some guy his brother had just met. He knew his brother was attracted to this Winchester guy and it made him crazy. He moved quietly, sitting on the bed, he watched closely for any sign of the other waking before he brushed the others cheek with his hand. His skin was cold to the touch; the older man muttered something and the bed clothes disappeared reappearing over his brother's form. Chris sighed in contentment at the new heat but didn't wake, much too exhausted to do so. Seeing his brother smile slightly, Wyatt smiled himself but he stopped when he felt the familiar pull. He licked his lips his eyes glued to the others lips, as if in a trance he moved his head towards the other, pressing their lips together. It was just for a moment and he pulled away quickly but reluctantly. A moan came from his brothers lips, surprising the other and heating his body. What came out his mouth though made him go cold.

"Dean" the young man moaned.

Wyatt's face twisted in anger and he orbed out of the room.

"Dean, where were you?" a tired Sam asked his brother.

Dean had just walked in the door of their Motel room. The older hunter looked at his brother; he looked guilty for some reason. Sam looked at him questioningly, waiting for an explanation for his behaviour.

"Sorry Sammy, go back to sleep" Dean told him avoiding the question.

"Not until you tell me where you went." Sam told him stubbornly.

"I took Chris home" Dean admitted not looking his brother in the eye.

"You did? Wouldn't it be faster for him to do what did he call it again orb?" Sam asked surprised.

Dean seemed to think about this, frowning first, as if he just thought about it but then his frown turned into a smug smile. He seemed very pleased with himself about something and it confused his brother. It didn't last long; he frowned again, looking angry.

"He had a run in with that Demon from earlier, Barbas. Tried the same thing he did on me, scared him pretty bad." Dean told his brother.

"Is he alright? What did he see?" Sam asked getting out of bed.

"He's fine now. He didn't say what he saw, that's his business Sammy, not ours" Dean said gruffly.

Sam had a feeling that Dean knew more than he was saying but he didn't call him on it. Besides if his brother was willing to keep a secret for their new ally then they must have come to some understanding and that was good right?

"He's still coming tomorrow right? Sam asked to be sure.

"Yeah he said he would" and the smug smile came back.

"You sure changed your tune Dean" Sam said.

"He's not so bad really" was all the older one said.

Sam seemed satisfied going back to bed, as Dean got ready to go to his. The older hunter wondered what his baby brother would say if he knew what he and the witch had been up to on the Impala. He wasn't sure what he thought about himself yet or what Chris thought of it either. Sammy didn't need to know, at least not yet, if ever. It was between him and Chris and only them. He wondered then if there would be a repeat performance. Part of him would be okay with that, more than okay and the other was still in shock. Tomorrow was going to be awkward that was sure yet he still found himself feeling strangely excited by it.

"Night Dean" the younger said.

"Night Sammy" Dean replied.

"It's Sam" Sam replied annoyed.

"Whatever you say, Sammy" Dean said smirking.

Sam glared at his brother but he wasn't that annoyed really. His brother was in a good mood for reasons unknown to him and he was thankful for that. Sure the older hunter acted like things weren't getting to him but the younger one knew better. Time was running out and it was weighing heavily on Dean's shoulder. Sam knew he was worried, that he was scared and that he was angry. He also knew that he wouldn't admit it. So he was happy for whatever reason for his brother's good mood. He had to wonder of course as to what exactly the young witch had done or said to bring on this good mood. He was sure it was because of the other young man. He'd have to ask him when he saw him again.

Chris had been woken from his dreams by something unknown, a presence that had disappeared now. Something deep inside him told him it had been his brother but he denied it. He also denied that he had been dreaming about a certain hunter, he certainly wasn't dreaming about what might have happened if he had stayed in the car and he certainly wasn't in hurry to go back to sleep because he wanted to continue that dream. It didn't take him long to fall asleep and he did dream about Dean but it wasn't the same dream.

_Chris tried not to move, his body ached every time he did. It was hard not to, the stench of blood and sweat was making him nauseous. It was evidence of his latest torture session at the hands of his older brother. Also known as the source of all evil Wyatt Matthew Halliwell the great twice blessed. Their mother would__ turn in her grave if she knew what her eldest child greatest joy in life. Raping his younger brother and then beating the crap out of him. Chris Perry Halliwell also known as the not so blessed brother of the twice blessed. Life really did suck for the younger Halliwell but then again life sucked for the rest of the world too so who was he to complain. At least when his brother was torturing him, it meant he wasn't torturing someone else. The young half witch was in so much pain that he didn't hear the door to room open slowly. A man walked cautiously in a gun positioned in front of him._

"_Turn around slowly" the man ordered._

_Chris complied raising an eyebrow at the man, he was __a older than him, mid to late twenties, short spiky dark blond hair. He had a handsome face with a strong jaw and striking green eyes. _

"_You're not Wyatt?" the man said looking agitated._

"_Wow you're really observant" Chris said sarcastically._

_The older man glared at him while keeping his gun level with the half-witch's head._

"_Who are you?" he asked his voice low and dangerous._

"_Christopher Perry Halliwell at your service and your name please" Chris asked sounding amused._

_The older man's face darkened and he cursed under his breath. He turned his gaze back to the other man and looked strangely regretful._

"_I was hoping I wouldn't run into you" he admitted._

"_Why's that?" the younger asked cautiously._

"_The thing is I'm part of the resistance against your brother" the older told him._

"_I kind of figured that out already" the younger said rolling his eyes._

"_Stop being a smart ass and let me finish" the older said annoyed._

_He looked so frustrated that the younger man almost felt sorry for him, almost but not quite because he could tell what he was going to say was not going to be good for him. Not good at all._

"_I was sent here to get information that was my mission but I'm not so good at taking orders from jerks. I figured I'd try to take out Wyatt while I'm here" the older man continued._

"_You're not that bright are you?" Chris asked._

"_I know it's a suicide mission but time is running out. People are dieing out there every minuet of everyday. He need's to be stopped!" the older man argued._

"_Yeah he does but how are you planning on doing it and what has it got to do with me?" Chris asked getting to feet._

_He tried to make his way towards the older man but the pain was too much, he stumbled. He didn't hit the ground though, strong arms held him up. Chris stared up at the older man in surprise._

"_Listen in to me I don't have a plan okay but he needs to die and I have to try. I didn't want to come across you because I was told that if I did I was supposed to kill you!" the older man informed him with downcast eyes._

"_Who gave that order?" Chris asked softly._

"_It was Leo." the older admitted._

"_My father gave the order? I wish I could say I was surprised but I'm not. " Chris admitted._

"_He said Wyatt would never let you go, that it would be best thing for you." The older continued._

"_He's right" Chris agreed._

_The older man stared at him in shock; he couldn't understand how the younger man could just agree to this. This whole situation was just plain wrong._

"_Look at me! You can't tell me that you could live like this, I'm his plaything! My father is right; I'm better off dead so do me a favour and get it over with quickly." Chris told him sternly._

"_No" was the other mans reply._

"_What!" The younger asked in confusion._

"_I told you I have problem with taking orders from jerks and any guy who would order me to kill his own son is a jerk in my book." the older man explained with a smirk._

"_Well I have to agree with that" Chris said smiling slightly himself._

"_You want your brother dead right?" the older asked seriously._

"_Want isn't the right word, he's still my brother but he needs to die. If I could find another way" he stopped unable to continue._

"_I'm going to get you out of here" the other man informed him._

"_Why?" the younger asked confused._

"_I've heard from some over the others that before you were captured that you were a powerful ally. I need a powerful ally if I'm going to defeat him." the other replied._

"_Sounds like a good reason not to kill me. Only problem is you plan to attack tonight and as you can see, I'm not exactly up to killing evil tyrants at the moment" Chris pointed out._

"_How about we make a deal then, I get you out of here and take you somewhere safe. Then when your all better you help me take down the evil tyrant?" the older proposed._

"_Neither of us dies tonight and I get away from him and all I have to do is find a way to kill him? Sounds fair I suppose but as much as I hate him, I can't be the one to kill him." Chris almost pleaded._

"_I understand and I won't ask that of you" the older swore._

"_Thanks. You still haven't told me your name" the younger pointed out._

"_Dean Winchester at your service" the older introduced._

"_Well Dean Winchester, lets get the hell out of here" Chris said smiling slightly._

"_Smartest thing you've said yet" Dean teased._

Chris woke suddenly, his mind in a whirl of confusion. His dream had it been just that a dream or a memory? He groaned in frustration, his life had just got more complicated and it had been complicated enough already.


End file.
